crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
DELETE
Disney's The Crash Bandicoot Movie The Crash Bandicoot Movie is a 2015 CG Animated Movie Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Animation and distributed by Radical Movies and Buena Vista and the Full Film was Released On YouTube on 12th April 2015 in the UK and 13th April 2015 in the US. 'Crew:' Directed by: Eric Darnell Simon J. Smith Produced by: Mark Swift Lara Breay Tripp Hudson Screenplay by: Michael Colton John Aboud Brandon Sawyer Animated by: Simon J. Smith Mark Swift Tripp Hudson Michael Colton Brandon Sawyer 'Cast of Characters:' * Crash Bandicoot - The hero brother bandicoot and the main protagonist of the film * Crunch Bandicoot - The big brother bandicoot * Dr. Neo Cortex - Crash’s Arch Enemy, Crash’s Side and Mad Scientist. * Nina Cortex - Cortex’s Niece * Dr. N. Gin - The Rocket Scientist * Tiny Tiger - The Big Sabre Toothed Tiger * Fake Crash - The twin brother bandicoot * Dingodile - The Dingo-Crocodile * Coco Bandicoot - The sister bandicoot * Nitrus Oxide - The Alien and Main Antagonist * N-Trance - Oxide’s Side and Hypnotist * Pasadena Opossum - Crash’s side and the possum * Ebenezer Von Clutch - Crash’s Side and the cyborg * Pura - The Little Orange Tiger * Aku Aku - Crash’s Side and The golden mask * Komodo Joe - The Tall Komodo * Koala Kong - The Big Koala Bear * Rilla Roo - The Gorilla-Kangaroo * Uka Uka - The Dark Mask * Ripper Roo - the hyena-kangaroo * Pinstripe Poteroo - the potoroo * Papu Papu - the native tribe leader * The Tribesmen - the native tribe 'Voice Cast:' * Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot * Chris Williams as Crunch Bandicoot * Lex Lang as Dr. Neo Cortex * Amy Gross as Nina Cortex * Quinton Flynn as Dr. N. Gin and Nitrus Oxide * John DiMaggio as Tiny Tiger, Rilla Roo and Zem * Dwight Schultz as Fake Crash, Dingodile and Papu Papu * Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot and Pura * Schanelle Workman as Pasadena Opossum * Danny Mann as Ebenezer Von Clutch, Tribesman #3 * Mel Winkler as Aku Aku, Tribesman #2 * Alex Fernandez as Uka Uka, Tribesman #1 * Tom Bourdon as N-Trance * Brendan O’Brien as Pinstripe Poteroo, Ripper Roo and Crash Bandicoot * David Anthony Pizzuto as Komodo Joe * Steve Jay Blum as Tribesman #5 and Crash Bandicoot * Clancy Brown as Dr. Neo Cortex, Tribesman #4 'Scenes:' 1. Oxide and N-Trance’s Plan Oxide and N-Trance Come Up with an idea to steal the Big Super Power Crystal. 2. Crash’s Busy Day Crash, Crunch, Fake Crash, Von Clutch, Coco and Pasadena Defend Themselves against Dr. Neo Cortex. 3. Fighting over the Big Super Power Crystal The Big Super Power Crystal Magically Disappears while Crash Fights Cortex and Tiny. 4. Crash and Cortex in the Mines Crash and Cortex Wrestle down the mines after seeing that the Crystal is gone. 5. Confronting Tiny and Dingodile Crash Escapes Wumpa City with Cortex after Dingodile and an angry mob comes. 6. Oxide’s Victory Celebration Oxide and N-Trance Celebrate Their Victory of Stealing the Big Super Power Crystal. 7. The Apocalypse in Wumpa City After Think That Crash and Cortex have turned against them, The City falls into an apocalypse. 8. Papu Papu’s Village Crash and Cortex Must Sneek throughout the Village. 9. Rilla Roo and Koala Kong’s Argument Back At Wumpa City, Koala Kong Can't Let Rilla Roo and Zem in Because he made a new Bar Sign. 10. Cortex Reads Crash’s Brain Cortex uses a brain reading device to read Crash's brain while he's asleep. 11. Crash and Cortex in the Jungle Crash and Cortex enters a jungle full of wild animals until they encounter Ripper Roo. 12. Jaguar Chase Ripper Roo Wakes Up a Pack of Black Jaguars Causing them to Chase Crash and Cortex. 13. Crash’s Confession Crash Realise that he and Cortex are Cowards after Being Chased By Tribesman and Jaguars. 14. Dinosaur Swamps and Pyramid City Crash and Cortex Continue their Quest To Find the Crystal. 15. Pinstripe’s Ambush Pasadena Avenges Crash from Pinstripe and the Angry Mob. 16. Forgiving Crash Aku Aku Tells the Angry Mob that Crash and Cortex were trying to get back the Big Super Crystal just before the mob starts to sacrifice Crash and Cortex. 17. The Search Continues Crunch, Nina, N.Gin, Tiny, Fake Crash, Dingodile and Coco Help Crash and Cortex Find the Crystal with them. 18. Arriving at the other island Aku Aku Helps Crash and the Gang arrive at the Island Where the Crystal is Shining from. 19. Oxide reveals his secret to the bandicoots and cortexes The Gang find Oxide at his new theme park, Oxideland and oxide reveals that he enslaved an inprisoned fairy to bring him the crystal and Oxide also reveals that he uses the crystal to create Oxideland. 20. Banished to the rainforest After Oxide Banishes the Gang to a rainforest, Crash asks the fairy that he rescued from oxide to send crash and the gang back to Oxideland and give them new powers. 21. Final Battle Crash and The Gang defeat Oxide with Their Super Powers. 22. Home At Last Crash and the Gang return to Wumpa City. 23. Elementals' Rap Song The Elementals Finish the Movie with a Rap Song. 24. End Credits The Credits Rolls with the song "Failure" By Breaking Benjamin. 'Songs:' 1. Crash Twinsanity Theme 2. We Gotta Work Together (with Cavern Catastrophe music) By Crash and Dr Cortex 3. Oxide’s Park (with CTR Boss Theme Music) By Oxide and N-Trance 4. We Close Our Eyes (Cover From Go West) By Dr Cortex 5. Caring’s Stronger Than Hate (With Labrea Car Pits Final Lap Music) By Crash and Dr Cortex 6. Somebody’s Watching Me (Rockwell and Beatfreakz Mashup) By Crash 7. The Elementals' Rap Song By the Elementals 8. Failure (Performed By Breaking Benjamin) [ Played on the End Credits] 'References:' •'Jaguar Chase and River Scene:' Reference to The Emperor’s New Groove •'Papu Papu’s Village:' Reference to Sneeking into King Louie’s Temple in The Jungle Book •'Escaping the Confrontation:' Reference to Simba Running Away in The Lion King •'Confronting Pinstripe:' Reference to The Muppets Movie (2011-2012) •'Oxide and N-Trance’s Second Victory Celebration:' Reference to the Reprise of It Feels So Good To Be Bad From All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 •'Crash and Cortex’s Full Search:' Reference to the Spongebob Movie (2005) Category:Movies